Bruised Love
by Kayla1
Summary: Ok, this is a sad fic that I wrote cuz I'm a bored little teenager, so enjoy, ok? Wanna flame me? Ok. Whatever. Enjoy!


  
  
  
  
His pale gray eyes looked down to see what he had done. Blood was everywhere. The girl's guts were ripped out of her and strewn about the concrete. I finally did it, Draco thought. She was dead. That lying, stupid slut was dead and gone. He wouldn't have to worry about her cheating on him anymore. He looked at her slit throat. Poor thing, he thought, she was beautiful. Too bad she was a naive bitch. His memory flashed to just a few hours before.   
Ginny Weasley sat on the bed she shared with a most unlikely love, Draco Malfoy. The poor girl thought he beat her out of love. She didn't know. After all, she was only fourteen. Ginny was so young and didn't know what to believe, so she chose to believe Draco talked to her. He listened and always made sure she was hugged when she was sad. Ginny smiled at the boy in the doorway.  
"What are you thinking about?," Draco asked in an almost gentle voice. His muscular body was pale and smooth. . .how she longed to touch it. The white-blond hair that sat atop his head was messy and soft. She got up. Her eyes locked with his. He put an arm around her waist and pulled the small girl toward him. He kissed her with a passion that was everything she wanted in a kiss. Then she felt her hair being pulled violently.   
"Draco. . .wha---"  
"Shut up, Ginny. Don't say anything."  
He shoved her onto the floor.  
"I know what you've been doing," he continued, "with that Colin Creevey. Kissing him. Giggling at his ridiculous jokes? I know things, Gin. You've been a bad, bad girl. And bad girls shoould always be punished."   
His eyes narrowed. Draco yanked her back up and pushed her outside into the alley.   
"You lying, stupid bitch! How could you do this to me? You said you loved me. Loved me! Ha. I should've known better than to believe anything out of a Weasley's mouth."  
Ginny's eyes were wide with terror. Was this happening? Colin Creevey? What was he talking about? He continued to cuss at her. He cried a little. Told her he loved her. Told her he hated her. She felt sick and cold. What was he going to do to her?  
"Now, my sweet, I have decided to kill you.," he said. She screamed and kicked and fought with all her might. But he was strong. So strong. He looked at the dying girl lying on the ground.  
"You. . .bastard," she said in a raspy, sore voice, "I should've never. . .believed you. And there's. . .something you. . .should know. It was Harry. . .that I lo---"  
But he slashed her thoat. He laughed insanely for a long time.   
Her crouched down, looking at his "triumph". No one would know. No one would ever know. . .  
He heard a snap come from behing him. Draco stood up and turned to face the most horrible thing he'd ever seen. And then he was given the Dementor's Kiss. His soul was drained out. His eyes were now empty of emotion. He died quietly, but suffered immense pain as his life was flashed before him. He killed a girl. And now he was dead.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry sat down in front of a small grave. Ginny Weasley 1980-1994.   
"I'm sorry. . .I'm so sorry, Ginny. this was my fault. All my fault. . ."  
"No it wasn't. He would have done it anyway," came a voice. Harry looked up. Ginny's spirit was kneeling in front of him. He gasped.  
"Don't be scared, Harry. It wasn't your fault. I should have known what he would do. Oh, Harry, you've grown so beautifully. Still the same sweet boy, I suppose? Always in trouble, but still loved? I'm know I'm right. I'm your guardian now, Harry. If you die, then I have let you down. I promise to look after you. And if ever you need to talk, call my name. I'll show right up. See?"  
She did a diappearing act. She was smiling, almost giddy. Harry was at loss for words.  
"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that I'll be there with you every second of your life. And I hope you appreciate, my love. Remember what I said. And don't cry for me. Please, as a last wish, don't cry for me."  
She kissed his cheek and disappeared again. Harry sighed. He granted the last wish and fought back tears. Harry sighed and got up to his feet. With one last glance at the grave, he mounted his broomstick and flew off. Thank you, Ginny, he thought, thank you. 


End file.
